Black Star: The Story Behind the Song
by Lex Lennox
Summary: The story behind the song of Black Star by Radiohead.


_Jamie sped home in his brand new car, hoping to get some reaction out of his girlfriend, Erin. She seemed so distant lately... He just hoped that wasn't his fault. His mind wandered to the hours he spent at work that day. Smiling a secret smile, he turned up the radio. He was just moments away from home..._

"Erin, baby, why are you still in your dressing gown?" Jamie asked as he walked inside their apartment. He carefully folded his jacket over his arm and sat down next to her. Her eyes glazed over. Erin turned to face the wall, not even bothering to acknowledge he was home... What am I going to do? She's distant again, he thought sadly to himself. He won't let it end this way...

_**I get home from work and you're still standing in your dressing gown**_

_**Well what am I to do?**_

All Jamie could do was sit on the couch and watch her in sadness. "What did they do to you this time?" he asked quietly. Erin jerked her head towards him, her eyes full of anger. "What do you mean?" she asked sharply. Jamie shrugged, turning so that he was facing her. "Give me your arm," he said calmly. The color from Erin's face drained. "W-why?" she asked softly. "I want to know." Before she could move, Jamie grabbed her arm. Pushing the sleeve of her gown up, his stomach twisted into a knot even a Boy Scout would walk away from. Erin's arm was raw, bruised, and poorly bandaged. "What... happened?" he asked, looking up into her eyes. She brought her free hand up and smacked him across the face. "That's none of your damn business!" she shrieked, ripping her arm away from him. She then stormed out of the room. Jamie couldn't seem to shake the image of her arm out of his mind... "What am I going to do?"

_**I know all the things around your head and what they do to you**_

_**What are we coming to?**_

_**What are we gonna do?**_

Jamie ran his fingers through his tousled brown hair. It was unusually damp... Was that fear in his eyes? Did he think that this would be the end of them? Was she going to leave him? "This is all my fault," he muttered, getting up off the couch. "Maybe if all the stars exploded and the sky fell, I could blame it on that." He laughed without humor. "As if that will ever happen." He crossed the living room and made his way into their bedroom. "Erin?" he asked softly, knocking on the door. "Go away!" she yelled, only turning around to throw a pillow at him. What were they coming to...?

_**Blame it on the black star**_

_**Blame it on the falling sky**_

_**Blame it on the satellite that beams me home**_

_"Erin," he began, taking a chance and walking into the room. "Please tell me what's wrong. I can help you, you just have to trust me." She turned to face him, and he noticed tears were streaming down her face. "You can't even begin to understand!" she yelled as she began to sob. The troubled words of her troubled mind made Jamie want to scream, but instead, he carefully put an arm around her. "Get off of me," she demanded, shaking off his arm. "Just leave." "Where am I going to sleep then?" he questioned. She raised her arm, pointing to the couch in the living room. "There."_

"I don't understand," he whispered to himself. The clock beside him on the table read 2:32 A.M. Jamie was beginning to grow very tired, but he couldn't bring himself to go to sleep, knowing that just ten feet away from him, Erin was breaking down... "I don't know about this anymore," he whispered to himself before sleep finally took him...

_**The troubled words of a troubled mind I try to understand what is eating you**_

_**I try to stay awake but its 58 hours since that I last slept with you**_

_**What are we coming to?**_

_**I just don't know anymore**_

_**Blame it on the black star**_

_**Blame it on the falling sky**_

_**Blame it on the satellite that beams me home**_

_One year later..._

Jamie quietly boarded the train that would take him to Baltimore. He was so sick of this place. All it did was remind him of her... He walked down the aisle until he reached the very back of the train. Sighing heavily, he sat down in the seat near the window. He tried not to think of Erin, but every once in awhile… she would pop up in his mind. It killed him, tore up his shattered heart. "Is this seat taken?" a female voice asked. He looked up and his heart shattered again. The girl looked just like Erin, or at least her face did. "Uh, yeah, actually, it is," he muttered, not meeting her gaze. "Whatever," she said impatiently, flipping her hair. She turned to walk away, but before she did, she turned to look at him. "I'm sorry about what happened," she whispered, and then walked away. "How the hell would you know!" he screamed, making everyone around him stare. "What am I coming to?" he whispered to himself…

_**I get on the train and I just stand about now that I don't think of you**_

_**I keep falling over I keep passing out when I see a face like you**_

_**What am I coming to?**_

_**I'm gonna melt down**_

His life was killing him. Jamie could not take the pain anymore. He had lost the only thing that mattered in his life. She'll never be his again. As soon as he got off the train, he ran at top speed towards the nearest super market. He bought one rope… A long rope. Jamie then ran out of the store and towards the railroad track bridge. Climbing up on top of it, he quickly tied the rope around his neck. "Blame it on the black star," he whispered, then stepped off the bridge…

_**Blame it on the black star**_

_**Blame it on the falling sky**_

_**Blame it on the satellite that beams me home**_

_**This is killing me**_

_**This is killing me**_


End file.
